New To This!
by PrettyDemonSumiere
Summary: Ce2 was told by lelouch to live a normal life. So she decides to start high school and does exactly that. What happens when she starts to develop a crush on a certain guy? And how does she deal with her love rival?
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

New To This

Hello everyone!This is my second fan fiction!This story might take longer than expected. I had a lot of writer block on this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Chapter One: Goodbye

Lelouch was sitting on the couch 2 walks over to the couch and sat by Lelouch. He took the Zero mask he had on off, revealing a troubled looking Lelouch. "Lelouch, what seems to be the problem?,", she asked slightly putting her hand on his shoulder. "Oh nothing. I'm just thinking that maybe…" he trailed off. "Thinking maybe what?", she asked.

"I'm thinking that maybe you you should stop helping as of today. I want you to live a normal life. Make some memories. The last thing I want you to remember is that you helped a criminal like me…", he said quietly.

"Is that what you really want me to do?", Ce2 asked cocking her head to the side. He turns to her with a small smile. "As you wish, but does this mean I no longer stay here?", she asked again. "Sadly yes. But don't worry. I got you an apartment for you to stay in for now on. I will rent for you, but you'll need a job for everything else you need. Understood?", he said firmly.", she nodded back. She then got off the couch and gave Lelouch a smile wave.

"I didn't know it would be so hard to do this.", he said with a sigh.

She headed upstairs to the room she was staying in. She went to her closet and dressers and took the clothes out of them and puts them in two suitcases. She then goes around the room packing everything she needs.

Ce2's Pov

Sigh. I close my suitcases. Packing is done. I can't believe he's letting me go like this. I began to put on my trench coat. I sat on the bed and looked around my old room which was now bare. I will truly miss this place. I then grab my suitcase and headed out the room. I went downstairs to the front door. I stopped when I saw Lelouch.

Lelouch had this look of pain on his face. I put down my suitcases then slowly walked over to him. I saw a tear roll down his cheek. I take my hand and quickly wipe it away. Suddenly Lelouch pulls me into a hug. His grip around me is tight. Is he acting like this because I'm leaving? Lelouch….. He lets go then hands me a piece of paper. He then begins to walk away. Without turning his head towards me he says, "You shall be greatly missed, Ce2" I then looked at the paper. It had the address to the apartment he was talking about. I stuff it in my pocket then I grabbed my suitcases and headed out the door. Goodbye home. Goodbye Lelouch….you shall be greatly missed as well.

Lelouch- why did you make me do that to her? (Glares at PrettyDemonSumiere)

PrettyDemonSumiere- It's all part of my plan.

Lelouch- It better be for your sake!

Ce2- I hope so….

So what'cha think? Sorry if it was a little short on this chapter


	2. Chapter 2:Starting off fresh

Hello everyone! PrettyDemonSumiere here! I had a lot of writer's block but I finally came up with something! As promise it shall be longer than the first so do enjoy!

Chapter 2: Starting off fresh

Ce2 walks down the street to a nearby bus stop. As she's walking she tries to figure out what to do now. Paying for the apartment would be easy since Lelouch was paying for it, but she'll need a job. "Where on earth will I get a job around here?", she thought as the bus pulled up. She got on, pays her fare, then went and found a seat by a window. Once the driver saw she was seated he continued driving.

While Ce2 looked at the passing scenery, she couldn't help but think about Lelouch. She couldn't really figure out what was making him cry. "I don't know why….but seeing you cry hurts me a lot.", she sadly says to herself. She continued looking out the window. The only thing that she kept looking at was the figure of the house growing smaller in the distance. She kept doing this the whole ride. This was definitely goodbye.

******** 20 minutes later*******

Soon the bus came to her stop. When the bus came to a halt, she grabbed her suitcases then heads out the door. She waits until the bus goes out of sight. She then puts her suitcases down and took the note out her pocket. The note read:

_To Ce2_

_You shall be living in a place called Regional Apartments. Go to the main office and ask for your key. Your apartment number 28 –B .This shall be your living arrangements. I have paid for your stay there, but you need to pay for all your other necessities still. Hope you do well on your own. Good dear friend of mine._

_Lelouch Lamperouge_

She then carefully puts it in her pocket. She picks up her bags and heads to the main office. She walks to the other side of the apartment complex There she saw the small building with the sign saying "Main Office".

********Ce2's Pov***************

I entered the office with my things. I was rather small. You could see a plastic tree in one corner of the room and on the other side was two small couches. A small table sits in the middle of all of it with a few magazines piled on it. I walk to the counter and I see a lady reading a magazine. I softly tap on the counter.

"Um excuse me. I'm here to get my hey for my room.", I say kinda quietly. She looks up for less than less than a second then continues looking at the magazine. " What's your name?", she asks while flipping a page. "I'm Ce2. I heard you were expecting me.", I state back. "Yes I was. Here you are miss. The key 28-B", she said. She then slides the key across her desk to me. I then grab it and put it in my pocket.

Now I'm going to lay down a few rules. No playing loud music. No disturbing the neighbors. The most important is don't bother me unless you absolutely need to. Got that?", she said looking up from her magazine once more. "Yes ma'am. You have my word.", I said back. "Yeah whatever.", She said and then went back to her magazine. That was my chance to make a speedy escape out the door with my things. Lucky for me the apartment is not far from the main office. "28- A…..28-B!", I said in a sort of cheery tone. I grabbed the key out my pocket and unlocked the door. I pick up my bags and pulled them inside the dark room with me. I closed the door behind me and then I began to feel around for a light switch. I must hit something right because the lights came on.

As I looked around the place I saw a couch, TV, and a coffee table. "_Must be the living room", I thought. _I went into the next room and saw a kitchen and dining room. There was a nice black table with matching chairs. I went into the kitchen and saw every cabinet was stocked to the brim with food! "So much for buying my own food", I said with a slight yawn. So sleepy…

I walked down the hallway which had three doors in it. One is bound to be my room. I took a random guess and opened the door on the left. Wouldn't you know? It's my room and it already has a bed and everything. I quickly fell on my bed. It felt so nice and warm. I "l unpack tomorrow when I wake up..", I said.

*********end of Ce2's Pov********

She eventually fell asleep that night. She was dreaming of Lelouch telling her she could live with them again. Thinking of that put a smile on her face. For now she was resting, not knowing what was going to happen the next day…

PrettyDemonSumiere- So what you think Lulu?

Lelouch- It was alright….Could have been better…

PrettyDemonSumiere- You always say that… well Ce2 what about you?

(Ce2 begins snoring abnormally loud….)

Oh well!^-^ Please review or otherwise I can't wake Ce2 up. Thank you!


End file.
